May the will of D forever burn
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: What if, on the day Luffy's life change forever, instead of gaining the Gomu Gomu no mi, what if he learned how to truly uphold the burning will of D. that flows from his very existance? Almost Godlike Luffy/ Logia Luffy/ Swordsman Luffy UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey playas! This will be my first One Piece fic! here is a simple rundown of what is about to go down within these digital pages.**

**Physical Appearance will be canon untill 19 when he shoves off into the world of pirates. Think of PT Zoro type body, but with a more angular faced luffy. Instead of a straw hat, Luffy will wear one of those samurai bamboo hats. You know, the cool ones Akatsuki wears but without the bells.**

**Abilities will include a secret power of the D. family that luffy and, mysteriously, Blackbeard will learn of. In luffy's hometown, there is an old manual that luffy will train from, in what I won't say yet. Luffy will find a manual from fisher tiger on ?!&%$%$. HA, you thought I would say what, didn't you! Anywho, Luffy will be pretty much a God of Pimpin' both in combat and in "combat"(nudge nudge wink wink).**

**Pairing will be LuffyxAlmost anything with a vag. Nuff said.**

**Anyways, on with the Fanfic! Fear the pimphand!**

**The pimphand!**

We find ourselves in a bar in Foosha village. Inside, Shanks, captian of the red-haired pirates, was watching the place where his young friend just ran out of Makino's bar. Around a few minutes ago some mountian bandits came and both insulted Shanks and his crew and made a mess of the bar. When luffy asked him why he simply took it, shanks replied saying that there was no need to entertain him. Luffy left in a rage afterwards.

"Shanks, mabye you should talk with luffy." Makino said from behind the barstand.

"Don't worry, Makino. Luffy is a strong kid, he'll come around." Shanks replied.

Oh if only they knew that a certian 9 year old was about to learn of his birthright. A power so old that the pirate era will know him as the _Akuma furūtsu-shin_, the devil fruit god.

_**Eastern cliffside...**_

Luffy was overlooking the sea again. He never understood why, but when he looked at the ocean, he always felt drawn to it for some reason. It was part of the reason why he strarted learning to swim. He also always felt a pulsing sensation below the cliff, though he never paid it anymind.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt himself falling off the cliffside, as if Kami herself pushed him. the cliff wasn't that big or steep, so he wasn't hurt. Looking around, he saw an old looking cave, and decided to go explore it, since he could head back to town later. As he began going deeper, and deeper into the cave, he began realizing that it was more of an old tomb. There was swirl like designs all along the walls. Further inside was what looked like a casket made of strange metal. Behind it was a staircase. Luffy aproached the casket, and began to read the side of it.

"Here lays Uzumaki D. Naruto, the first master of fishman karate, the arashi odori swordstyle, and the worlds strongest pirate. May the sea devil's fruits grow into the next generation of the will of D."

Luffy was pretty confused about the "Will of D." bit, but he did know that he just read that this guy was known as the strongest pirate! Luffy raced up the stairs that was behind the grave, not knowing that the stairs could only see said staircase if they had the same blood as the man in the casket.

Upstairs, Luffy was met with a strange site. When he went up the stairs, he was expecting a crap load of treasures! Not some chest in the middle of room! sighing in dissapointment, Luffy turned to leave. Before he could begin his decent though, he heard a small voice speak to him.

"Open the box child. Open it and continue to spread the will of D!"  the voice spoke. Luffy decided to open the chest to appease the strange voice. Upon openning the chest, he saw several items, though no gold. Inside was 5 fruits, one of a different color. Also inside was a sword, almost as long as a daito. Beside the sword were a few books. Removing those items from the chest, he saw that there was a set of clothes and bamboo hat. He looked back to the fruits, since he was starting to get hungry, and noticed that each was a seperate color, blue, red, green, brown, and yellow. As he started cramming on the fruits, he would only know at a later point in time would he consider this the defining point of his life.

_**10 Years later...**_

After discovering the cave of D.,which is what Luffy began to call it, Shanks soon had to leave Foosha. Upon his departure, luffy's grandfather Garp came and left him in the care of a mountain bandit named dadan. There he met his two "brothers" Ace and Sabo. At first, Ace was pretty distant towards luffy, but upon seeing luffy's determination to be the best, they became the closes of friends.

During the time the trio bonded, Luffy went and looked through the old chest's contents. He discovered many things, and in this order:

First, luffy learned that the fruits he ate that day were known as devil fruits, fruits that granted amazing powers at the cost of one's ability to swim. The 5 he ate were the Mizu Mizu, Hono Hono, Tsuchi Tsuchi, Kaze Kaze, and Denko Denko no mi. All five being logias. Usually, if a person was to eat more than a single fruit, they would die. That is where the "Will of D" comes from. A few who carried the name of D. were able to consume multiple devil fruits, as well as regrow them through their blood. When Sabo was killed, luffy gave ace a flame flame copy for himself.

Secondly, Luffy discovered that the books were manuals to learning to use both his sword, named Kuro Raiga, and the arts of rokushiki and fishman jujutsu. He spent countless nights learning what the books had to offer. After sheading a river of blood sweat and tears, his rokushiki was mastered, as was his Storm Dance sword style.

Now we find Luffy standing on top of his boat, waving goodbye to Makino and the chief. He was wearing black cargo pants that went into his steel toed boots. He wore a blue sash that had Kuro Raiga tucked inside. Since luffy was a strong believer in shirts were for noobs, he wore a dark blue trench coat that had it's sleeves ripped off. On the back in black kanji was "Genso no kami". As Foosha village began to become a dot in the horizen, luffy turned and called out "Mizu Mizu Wave!" creating a wave behind his boat to accelerate it. With the wind flowing through his hair, he put on his signature black bamboo hat, fully prepared to deliver a butt whooping over the whole pirate world!


	2. UNFORTUNATE NEWS

I HATE having to do this to you guys, espiecially when I got so many messages on how they like the plans for this story, but I have recently contracted the darn NSA virus on my computer and when I fixed it, I lossed all my pre made chapters for this fic. So, I will be temporaraly be shutting this fic down.(Cue dramatic pause and cry) BUT, I do have something else to sate your one piece appetites untill I can get those babies up to my account. So After this is posted, expect a NEW one piece fic up!

ANNND because I love you guys so, I'll give you a snippet of the story specifics.

First part of chapter one will be a flashback on how luffy gains a devil fruit before meeting shanks, as well as learning other things, i.e:

.Rokushiki as well as making techniques with it.

.Swordsmanship

.Haki

.Devil fruit that won't be revealed untill possibly chapter two.

Also check my page for voting on certian type of fruit abilities. So once again I'm sorry for failing you all twice now with some of these stories. I will try hard to make it up to you all about this in the future.

So VOTE or recieve the almighty pimphand!

PIMPIN' PIMPIN'!


End file.
